A relay is an electromagnetically actuated, electrical switch. Conventional relays include stationary contacts and moving contacts corresponding with the stationary contacts. When the relay is electromagnetically actuated, the moving contacts engage or disengage with the stationary contacts, to respectively close or open an electrical circuit. We modified the numbering scheme here.
A latching relay can have one or two coils. Latching relays have no FCOILdefault position, so they maintain their last position or state when magnetizing current is interrupted. While the relays themselves may be latching, their reset position in a module is based on the control circuitry and software Latching relays may be used to reduce power consumption and dissipation because once actuated, latching relays require no current to maintain their position. In one-coil latching, the direction of current determines the relay position. In two-coil latching, the coil which is energized determines the position of the armature.
A latching magnetic relay assembly typically includes a relay motor assembly that is magnetically coupled to an actuation assembly. The actuation assembly is then operatively coupled to a contact spring that is positioned opposite a pair of conductively isolated contact points. The relay motor typically drives the actuation assembly, which in turn drives the contact spring into contact with a pair of contact points positioned directly across from the spring. The conductive springs ensure good contact with the contact points, and they form a conductive pathway between the contact points. Conductive springs are typically made of copper or a copper alloy.
Other latching relays may include electromagnets for generating a magnetic field that intermittently opposes a field generated by a permanent magnet. Although this is a bi-stable type of latching relay, such a relay requires consumption of power in the electromagnet to maintain at least one of the output states. Moreover, the power required to generate the opposing field may be significant, thus making the relay unsuitable for use in space, portable electronics, and other applications that demand low power consumption.
Another bi-stable, latching type relay operates using a magnet to generate a magnetic field to induce a magnetization in a cantilever. The magnetization suitably creates a torque on the cantilever that forces cantilever toward or away from contacts, depending upon the direction of the magnetization, thus placing the relay into an open or closed state. The direction of magnetization in the cantilever may be adjusted by a second magnetic field. The second magnetic field may be generated through an electromagnet, or by passing a current through conductor. The second magnetic field may be applied in “pulses” or otherwise intermittently as required to switch the relay.
Other concerns with existing latching or non-latching relays include stationary terminals that are inserted manually into a plastic frame during assembly of the relay. The stationary terminals may not be placed uniformly, making a manual adjustment necessary during assembly, and the terminals may eventually move out of position later. In others, there may be inconsistent and variable contact force and ampere levels due to uneven adjustment of the contact springs. Finally, long contact fingers for stationary relay contacts are difficult to insert into a small space and must be manually interlaced between many parts, in a tedious and time consuming manner.
What is needed is a relay that includes a stationary contact frame assembly that provides shortened relay contacts that do not require interlacing between parts or manual adjustment during manufacturing.